


forever.

by schnaf



Series: im-prompt-u challenge [9]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, also, but then i saw a pretty picture and..... well. completely new story., i had a pretty dark idea for today's prompt, moving hill??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: The waves keep rolling in. Forever. Phil is by Dan's side. Forever.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: im-prompt-u challenge [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969618
Comments: 12
Kudos: 39
Collections: Im-PROMPT-u Phandom Creator Challenge 2020





	forever.

**Author's Note:**

> phew, what a day, eh? and here i am, with a new story \o/ it's for the im-promptu-challenge again, today i used the prompt "forever".

There is something inherently calming about feeling uncomfortable. Even though Dan is freezing, even though he would have returned long ago under normal circumstances, he feels - calm. At peace. Comfortable, somehow.

It's one of those days, apparently. One of those days when he just needs to go out, take a deep breath, get lost in his -

In his thoughts? No. His head is pleasantly empty, it's as if the storm blew away all of his thoughts. His doubts, his issues, his worries... All gone. The only thing left is the calm.

Dan shivers, he tries to snuggle up in his jacket. It's not of much use, he already uses every inch of fabric to wrap himself in. On top of that, every single piece of clothing he wears feels drenched, soaked, dripping wet.

And still, he stays outside.

This is one of his favourite places in the world. One of the reasons why he suggested they move here. It wasn't because he wanted to be able to visit this spot more often - no, it's about the way this spot makes him feel. He needs more of this energy in his life. And now that they've moved here, now that they live close by, he can walk up the cliffs whenever he feels like it. Even when it's raining, even when there's a storm.

Objectively speaking - this place isn't super pretty. But to be honest - Dan is quite glad about it. It means there aren't many visitors around, especially when it's raining, especially when the wind tugs at your clothes, making it difficult to reach the top of the cliffs.

And yet, he's here. Sitting in the drenched brown grass, overlooking the sea.

The sky is all grey. Grey or - is there even anything out there? Anything with a colour? Dan can't tell and somehow, it looks so unreal. There's no way to tell how far he can see, the only difference in all the grey in front of him is discernible where the light grey meets the blue-ish grey of the sea, where the horizon connects the endlessness of the ocean with the endlessness of the sky.

The sea is wild today. Of course it is, there's a storm, after all. But that's the main reason why Dan enjoys this spot, right now, in this very moment, so much. He really likes the sound of the waves on regular days, but when there's a storm, when the waves crash against the rocks with full force, when he can see white foam splashing and there are mountains of waves, rolling in, rolling in, rolling in...

That's when he feels free.

There's movement behind him. Before Dan can turn around, he can already feel something. A blanket. Someone's wrapped a blanket around him.

Someone... Phil. There's no one else around, no one else bothering to walk out onto the cliffs during these conditions. Phil came because he knew Dan would be here, because he knew Dan wouldn't mind being soaked through but would mind it way more later on when he gets a cold.

Dan grabs the corners of the blanket and pulls it tightly around his body. Yes, that's actually a bit better - for now - , after all, the blanket isn't water-repellent either. But for now, he's okay. He can stay here a little bit longer.

Phil's arm around him is also quite helpful.

Dan turns to Phil, he expects him to say something. To scold him because he went outside without a proper jacket yet again, to ask him if everything is alright because it isn't smart to walk outside during a storm to visit the cliffs, or to make fun of him because he needs to watch the waves over and over again. Anything. 

Phil does none of those things. He just smiles at him, a small smile because there's no need for grand gestures right now.

And Dan feels comfortable.

The waves keep rolling in.  
Forever.  
Phil is by his side.  
Forever.


End file.
